gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gerald McReary
Gerald "Gerry" McReary (Irish: Gearalt Mac Ruairí) (inmate number 7142858) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Gerry is the third oldest member of the McReary clan. Gerry was the leader of the Irish Mob, until he got arrested. Gerry McReary was voiced by PJ Sosko, who also provides his voice for Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game, as Walton Lowe, an outlaw and a minor antagonist. Background Gerry was born in 1973 as the third son of Maureen McReary and Mr. McReary, as well the younger brother of Derrick and Francis, Gerry's younger sibilings, Packie and Kate, were born in the next few years. Gerry was always involved in family conflicts, with his older brothers. He was also beaten by his father. In 2000, Gerry's father commited suicide. Gerry than became the leader, as Derrick left for Ireland, and Francis became a police officer. Gerry made an alliance with the Pegorino crime family Capo Ray Boccino, who used them to weaken the Ancelotti crime family. Events of GTA IV The Bank Heist When Niko first meets Gerry, he is heavily inebriated, making him very capricious. He belittles his brothers and Michael Keane, a friend of the family. Immediately after, he warns Niko to never hurt his family, or he will hurt Niko's. Jobs against the Ancelottis Later after that mission he calls Niko saying he has work. Niko comes over to visit a now sober (and less hostile) Gerry. His first mission, Actions Speak Louder than Words involve Niko placing a Car Bomb on Anthony Spoleto's car then blowing it up when he reaches a meeting between him and the Albanians. He then has Niko dress up with the clothes of an Albanian he got on ice than, wearing that outfit, assassinate Frankie Garone in the mission I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle; the goal of these two missions are to damage the Ancelotti-Albanian relationship. Imprisonment and Ancelotti's Daughter's Kidnapping Sometime before the events of Derrick or Francis McReary's funeral after Blood Brothers, Gerry is arrested for Racketeering offences and imprisoned in the Alderney State Correctional Facility. After the events of Undertaker, he has Niko come to the facility to tell him to set up and kidnap Gracie Ancelotti in the mission I'll Take Her... in order retrieve the Diamonds, which were stolen by Luis Lopez, in the TBOGT mission Not so Fast, after breaking up the museum deal. (he then needs to snap a picture of her with his Whiz phone in the Ransom mission.) Afterwards, in the mission She's a Keeper, he has Niko move Gracie from one safehouse to another because the Ancelotti's found her. Last Mission Then, he gives Niko his final mission; Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. This mission has Niko Bellic and Packie McReary trade the Gracie for the Diamonds held by Luis Lopez and Anthony Prince. At the exchange, Gracie is successfully returned; unfortunately, Ray Bulgarin and his men interrupt the deal. Luis, Tony and Gracie escape the scene and the guy who chased him. Unfortunately, one of his men stole the Diamonds; when Niko and Packie cornered him after taking out the others, he threw the Diamonds in a truck; Packie and Niko eliminated him and the remainders, thus closing Gerald McReary's role in the story. Gerald remained in prison, bidding farewell to Niko stating he will be in prison for a long time. Gerry's final mission is played from Luis's point of view in the TBoGT mission Ladies Half Price, whilst the events of She's a Keeper took place shortly after the events of the TBoGT mission Ladies Night. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Francis's phonecall after "Harboring a Grudge" (Mentioned) *Three Leaf Clover *Actions Speak Louder than Words (Boss) *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle (Boss, Arrested) *Undertaker (Post-mission phone call) *I'll Take Her (Boss) *She's a Keeper (Boss) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Boss) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Ladies' Night (Mentioned) LCPD Database record Surname: McReary First Name: Gerald Age: 35 Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to Irish American Criminals in Dukes and the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *1986 - Grand Larceny *1990 - Assault *1992 - Armed Robbery and Hijacking *1999 - Conspiracy to Commit Extortion *2005 - Tampering with Sports Contest: Dog Racing Notes: *Dukes based criminal of Irish ancestry. *Worked with Algonquin based crime syndicates but now affiliated with Jimmy Pegorino's Alderney mob. *More hands-off approach recently, leaving hijackings and armed robberies to his younger brother, Patrick McReary - street name Packie. *Often seen with Pegorino Capo, Ray Boccino. Gallery File:GeraldMcReary-GTAIV.jpg GeraldMcReary.png Phil McRevis.jpg|Gerry in prison GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-57-47-93.jpg Trivia *Gerald is one of only two characters whose fates are left with prison. The other being Elizabeta Torres. *Gerald, Jon Gravelli, Elizabeta Torres and United Liberty Paper contact are the only major characters in GTA IV who don't appear outside of cutscenes. *Gerald is the first character in the whole Grand Theft Auto series to use the word "niggers" as a derogatory term. It is used numerous times in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas however, but is only used as slang between friends. *Similarly to Ray Boccino, Gerald towers over Niko when standing next to him as seen in the picture above. In his police mugshot, he is shown to be exactly 6 feet tall, however this is inaccurate as every character is shown to have the same height in mugshots. It is possible that Gerry and Ray are at least 6'2. *It is unknown what happened to him in the attack of the prison on the final mission of The Lost And Damned. *It is possible he escaped or was killed. de:Gerald McReary es:Gerry McReary fr:Gerald McReary nl:Gerald McReary pl:Gerald McReary McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald